The Strawberry Decimo
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: What if Ichigo's mom was The Ninth's daughter and not a quincy? Ichigo will see that it take more than being headstrong and experienced to be The Vongola Decimo, that it take everything he has ever learned and more to be a boss. Powers will come into the picture later and Famiglia will change. Ichihime and possible Ichigo x Chrome as well
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just one of a few plot bunnies running around in my head hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Reborn**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Choice and New Life

A small child was looking over the files in front of him. Both were the choices of the future Vongola Decimo. In one file held the information of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, the child was not impressed by the boy what so ever. He could see why the Ninth considered him, but it was only for show nothing more. He looked at the next file and found it more interesting.

He took a long look at the boy in the photo. He had bright orange hair and brown eyes filled with determination. The child read the name of the file.

KUROSAKI ICHIGO.

The child smirked a little. He was smirking because he knew why the ninth had considered this one, and it wasn't for looks, but the boys heritage, achievements, and selfless sacrifice to protect those that he cared for.

Where Tsuna may have looked like the Primo, Ichigo acted like the Primo.

"So you need me to help you choose, eh? Timoteo?" The child asked.

"Yes old friend I do, for the choice we make shall be the next Vongola Decimo." The Vongola Nono told the child.

Ichigo was on the soccer field doing what he had started after the Winter War, gain money. He caught the soccer in his gloved hands and kicked it back across the field with such force the other players on the field didn't want to even try catching it.

Ichigo glared at the players on the field. He continued for a brief moment and shook his head.

"Okay guys that's it for today." Ichigo announced to the players, who all sighed in relief.

Ichigo went to the locker room and changed and headed home. He entered his house expecting his father to try and drop kick him, but nothing happened.

"Oi, old man! You home!?" He shouted.

He heard a creak from the side and whirled around to see his father in the recliner, holding a letter with a strange stamp on the back of it. Ichigo saw that his father's face was in a state of shock. As if he had seen a ghost. (**A/N: No pun intended…okay maybe a little.**)

"Dad, you okay?" Ichigo asked as he went to his father to read the letter. He read through it and even he was shocked.

"WHAT?!"

Ichigo snatched the letter from his father's hands, reading over it several times. "The Hell do I need a tutor for? I'm one of the best students in all of Karakura Town."

"Maybe it's because I want you as the best."

Ichigo whirled around to his left to see a small child no more than a year gave the baby a blank look.

"Please tell me you don't transform into a sexy beast of a woman? Good lord knows that two were enough for me." Ichigo told the infant.

The infant gave Ichigo a blank stare and shook his head. "No, no I do not."

The child walked up to Ichigo and extended his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Reborn, and I'm going to make you the Vongola Decimo."

"The Vongota what now?"

"The Vongola Decimo, son. It was something your mother and I never wanted you to become involved with. We had hoped Iemitsu's son would take up the title if it came down to the choice of the two, but it seems that he wasn't chosen." Isshin told Ichigo, while sending a glare to Reborn, who smirked smugly.

Reborn looked over to the ex- Captain shinigami and nodded. "It's been awhile, Isshin. I'm sorry about Masaki, but you know how our business goes." The child told him.

Isshin merely waved it off. "Nah, I hear you. Besides Masaki would have scolded you and me both if you ended up coming. You were almost a brother to her."

Reborn nodded and turned his attention to Ichigo, who had been quietly studying the two people infront of him. Reborn smirked at that. He was just like the Primo.

"Before we get to heavy in this," Ichigo shot a glare at his father. "You. Me. Clinic. Now." With that Ichigo grabbed his father by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the house's entrance to the clinic.

"You are going to tell me everything about Mom, and how she's involved." Ichigo demanded calmly. He was furious if his suspicion was correct, then that meant he was… no could be true at all. His mother was a saint.

Isshin sighed and looked away from his son. He knew this day would have come, sooner or later all things must be revealed. "You may want to sit down for this." Isshin gestured to the chairs behind Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and sat down while his father found the right word to say.

"To start your mother was the daughter of the Vongola Nono, or the Ninth Vongola Boss. She left the mafia life at about the age of 17. She then met me while I was on a mission here. Soon after, we got married. She told me everything, who her family was, what they did, and about the Vongola heritage." Isshin paused to allow his son to process the information. Ichigo gave him a slight nod to tell him to continue.

"Five years went by and you were born. Not only did you have remarkable reiatsu, but you had inherited the Dying Will Flame." Isshin told his son.

"Dying Will Flame?" Ichigo asked confused. Over the past year or so he had seen and heard of a lot, but this was new. "Exactly what is this...? Dying Will Flame?"

Isshin sighed. "It is a power that only the most powerful mafia families have. It is divided into seven types, The Sky, Rain, Storm, Cloud, Lightning, Mist, and Sun." Ichigo nodded that he understood the information given, which Isshin knew he would. After spending a little over a year as a shinigami, invading Soul Society, conquering a monster inside of him, and fighting a war, his son had become a very adept person.

Isshin smirked at his son, who gave him a confused look. "That's all I know, the rest you'll have to find out the rest from Reborn. After all him and your mother were best friends before she left the life."

Ichigo nodded and crossed his arms. He wasn't sure he should ask, but maybe it would be worth it. "If I end up doing this, will they come back?" Ichigo asked

Isshin was taken aback by Ichigo's question, but he knew what he was asking. "There is a possibility after about a year or so, that your shinigami abilities will return." Isshin informed his son.

Ichigo nodded, with just a little more energy than before. "Than what the hell am I waiting for? Let's go be part of the mafia and get me my old powers back and maybe get some new ones!"

* * *

**A/N: It was a bit short and I promise to make the next chapter longer, but tell me how you like it. Also I plan on a Reborn and Rosario + Vampire crossover as well as a Deadman Wonderland and Rosario + vampire crossover in the next coming days. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: With My Dying Will

**A/N: I know it's been a long time and I have no excuses, but I do have a new chapter of The Strawberry Decimo, so please don't kill me.**

**Oh I don't own Bleach or Reborn.**

* * *

Chapter 2: With My Dying Will

Ichigo was in bed. It was early in the morning and he was just lying there. Wanting the comfort of sleep again, seeing as he hadn't been able to sleep the entire night. How could he not though, was given a chance to maybe get his shinigami powers back and use a power called the Dying Will Flame! He was ecstatic about the news.

That was until he felt the air shift. _Just had to go ruin my day didn't you,_ He thought to himself.

"GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORRRRNNNNIIIIINNNNGGG IIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIGGOOOOOO!" His father, Isshin roared cheerfully… While trying to drop kick his son.

Ichigo quickly rolled off the bed and landed on the floor. He got into a crouch and waited about three nanoseconds and made his move. "SHORYUKEN!" Ichigo shouted out as he punched his father in the chin, sending Isshin into the ceiling. Ichigo scowled at his father, and then ducked to dodge an attack from his new tutor, well Spartan Tutor that is.

"What the hell Reborn?!" He yelled out at the infant hitman aiming to drop kick him as well.

"You woke me up, and it's good practice." Reborn stated calmly.

Ichigo's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance and was about to yell again at the hitman, but was cut off by his sister Yuzu calling out to them. "Onii-chan, Reborn-chan, Tou-san! Breakfast is ready!" With that Ichigo let go of it and went to get ready for school muttering under his breath.

"This will be an interesting day today." Reborn said.

"Yep it will!" Isshin exclaimed in his usual jovial character.

Ichigo went down stairs to where everyone had gathered at to eat breakfast. He looked over to his father to see him in his white coat, reading the newspaper, and sipping on coffee. He turned his head slightly to the left to see Reborn chowing down on Yuzu's cooking. In front of Reborn he saw Karin eating on some rice, and Yuzu was beside her giggling at Reborn.

Ichigo let a small smirk grace his features as he saw his family and his tutor eating together. _I wish you guys were here, even _you_ would like this,_ He thought to himself as he sat down at his place to eat, but saw that there was hardly any food. He blinked a few times before he saw Reborn go for the last pieces of bacon. He grabbed his knife and stabbed the space between his tutor's middle and ring fingers.

Rborn looked up at him with amusement. "Hell. No." Ichigo told the infant hitman and grabbed the bacon, rice, eggs, and the last…wait a damn second. "WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THE FISH?!" Ichigo screamed out in rage.

Ichigo was walking down the street with his bag over his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. He turned his head to look behind him, but to his surprise nothing was there. He made a quick scan of the area just make sure of himself, but again he found nothing. Ichigo sighed and went on his way to school.

Coming from around a dark corner a teenage male around Ichigo's age came out of the shadows. "So that's the Vongola Decimo, huh?"

Ichigo entered the classroom with a sigh. He looked around and saw his friends had all gathered around his desk. His eyes, which had taken a cold look since after the Winter War, softened at the sight.

Orihime must have spotted him and waved him over. He walked over and placed his bag down at his seat. "What's up?"

Ishida Uryu noticed the old look of confidence and power in his eye, like he had gained his powers back, but that should be impossible. He decided to ask his rival later about it. "Kurosaki." Ishida greeted in his calm and collected voice.

Chad had seen the same thing Ishida had seen and unknowingly to anyone smirked at his friend. Chad knew Ichigo hadn't been the same since the end of the war; he had even avoided them for the longest time. Chad knew exactly why, and for that he couldn't blame his friend. The reason Ichigo avoided them…

Ichigo didn't want to be reminded of his weakness.

Chad gave his friend a nod of acknowledgement, which in return he got a look from Ichigo that held the resolve that his friend once held, only now it was back ten times that from before, as if to say: _I'm back and I ain't going anywhere!_

Orihime noticed Ichigo's behavior and smiled. She had seen how depressed Ichigo had become and couldn't bear to stand it, but knew that if she were try to help him he would tell her he was fine and walk away from it all.

She now looked at him and saw the man she fell in love with, the man that would use his own body to shield those he cared for.

They heard the door open up at the front and looked to see the teacher, Ms. Ochi, walk in. Ichigo's friends all left for their seats at that moment.

Ichigo gave a bored look, but was eager to learn about the powers that his mother passed on to him. He didn't pay attention to what was happening, until the teacher said something about a new student was to join the class.

He shifted his eyes over to the side to see a guy about his age with silver and gray hair. He wore the school uniform of Karakura High, but the tie was very loose and his shirt wasn't tucked in. He merely shrugged until he noticed the kid was assigned to the seat behind him. Again he didn't care as the student walked down the aisle, but that all came to an end as the kid kicked over his desk.

Everyone in the room looked at the student as if he were crazy, well except for Chad and Ishida; the corners of their lips were tugged into slight smirks.

Ichigo got up and grabbed the kid by the shirt and hauled him out of the classroom and outside into the courtyard. As they went by they bumped into a few seniors. "Ow, I think I-" They didn't get to finish as Ichigo gave them a glare and moved on as they ran off to class realizing who he was.

He tossed the kid into the wall. "I'm pretty sure I don't know you, so why don't you get it out of your system and tell me what you want asshole." Ichigo demanded in a cold voice.

"He's here to take your new title Ichigo, Ciaossu."

Ichigo knew the voice of Reborn already and turned to face the infant hitman. "Oh he is, is he? Well I'll just have to- EHHH!"

Ichigo saw the kid with several cigarette's in his mouth and several dynamite in hand. Ichigo's eyes widen, but quickly narrowed.

"What are you going to do? Blow me up?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, just every one you care about along with the school." The kid stated.

Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger. "Do it and I'll make sure your body is never found." He stated in a very murderous tone.

The kid smirked and threw the dynamite at the build. Ichigo watched in horror as the event unfolded in slow motion.

He had to move, he had to save them.

_As my dying will, I WILL SAVE THEM!_

In that very instant an orange flame erupted from Ichigo's forehead and his eyes changed to a fiery orange.

Reborn watched in fascination as Ichigo unlocked his powers without him even using a dying will bullet and in only a day of knowing about them as well. To say the hitman was impressed was an understatement.

Ichigo, with speed he didn't know he had, jumped toward the flying explosives and caught them by the wick and stopped them from exploding.

The kid looked at Ichigo in awe.

Ichigo stood with his back facing the kid. "I told you, now face the consequences!" Ichigo roared and turned on the ball of his foot and sped like a bullet toward the new student and buried his fist in the kids gut, knocking the breath from him.

The kid flew backwards and hit a wall that was connected to the school about twenty feet away causing the wall to have a human size crater in it.

Reborn clapped and went up to Ichigo. "Good job Ichigo, now do you want to know who you just beat?" He got no response. He shook his head and sighed. "That would be one of your new Guardians, Gokudera Hayato or better known as The Smoking Bomb!"

Ichigo looked at the infant and narrowed his eyes. "You want me to work with that pathetic piece of garbage? Not a damn chance in Hell!"

"Just so you know I arranged it, it was meant to be a test and you passed." Reborn informed him.

But instead of this calming him down it only made him angrier, he grabbed the baby and brought Reborn's face to his own. "You had no right to endanger innocent lives like that!"

"He only did it because he knew you'd save them Ichigo."

Ichigo turned his head to see his dad, Isshin, standing there helping Gokudera up. The kid was grinning like a madman. "That was awesome Judaime!"

Ichigo could stay mad. His tutor and Gokudera only wanted to know his strength and now they knew it.

"Oh by the way did you know that you just went straight into Hyper Dying Will Mode."


End file.
